serntalfandomcom-20200215-history
Brellin
City Brellin is the largest city, offical capitol of Grand Frellia, and unofficial capitol of the Doelle region. It is Doelle's largest hub of trade with elves and dwarves as well as the terminus for the trade route that begins at the Orange Archipelago and continues through Nadil. Brellin is home to the Noble House Storms, and most of the House's government is situated there. Brellin has a reputation as one of the safest and most environmentally responsible human cities in Serntal, due in no small part to the ambitious Donovan Storms. History The Brellin hill was first settled in the year 8 by the first humans coming down from the Karken Mountains into East Serntal. For hundreds of years, virtually no viable documents were produced by the dairy town that have survived into the present day, though humans did not start keeping an active written tradition until the 5th century. The oldest surviving document, which dates to 386, is a poorly formatted scroll written in both Western and Common that appears to be an agenda for a town meeting on how to deal with a bard that had been plaguing the town. In the early 5th century, a trade route between the Karkens and Nadil was formed after the Shiran Foothills were finally made passable by decades of human occupation. Fortuitously for Brellin, they became a major trade hub for this route, a position made more lucrative by Brellin's proximity to the Greenkeep. Over the course of a few decades, Brellin grew to become one of the largest human cities in the world, and in fact was the largest until the expansion of Tallas-til during the Sekuran Assault. A combination of factors, including the destruction of Stormchild Castle, the economic stability, and the Treaty of Wairu, led to the Noble House Storms moving their seat of government to Brellin in 519. Notable Battles Brellin has only been assailed by a foreign military twice in its history. The first instance, the so-called Battle of Brellin, occurred during the Sekuran Assault. The days-long combat is one of the largest documented losses of human life in history, with over 6,000 dead and thousands more wounded. The famous ballad "The Thief of Three Thousand Destinies" by Rudjien Islen is based on this event. The second, less severe event, the Gray Siege of 750, was put on by a massive force of orcs under the guidance of the Emruites at the height of their power in the region. The siege of Westup and Droon was unsuccessful, although the tribe took nearly a hundred prisoners as slaves and suffered relatively few losses. Library Brellin is home to its own chapter of the Library. The Brellin branch, operated and headed by Silnor Rassid, specializes in study of Tribal humans, their culture, and life beyond the Karken Mountains. This Library funded and put on the first human expedition beyond the Karkens, in 723 (For more, see The Dead West). The Brellin Library has entertained some of the most notable Scholars in the organization's history, including famous Tribal Scholar Dilas Elisfall. Districts Brellin is divided into seven main districts on six hills, with residences, roads, and family farms occupying the land between them. Central Central is the wealthiest district of Brellin. Home to the new Stormchild Castle since 520, Central houses most of the city's and nation's leadership, embassies, and government buildings. Places of Interest: Stormchild Castle: The official residence of Noble House Storms, this 300-year-old castle overlooks the entire city of Brellin. Tourists and outsiders can get a view of the city from the observation deck on the eastern spire. Directory of History: The official history of the human race post-migration to Serntal. Virtually every historical event has been chronicled within its walls. Westup- Northwest The fashion and arts district. This area boasts a large elf population and is the principal point of cultural relations between elves and mankind. Places of Interest: Horan's Hermetical Haberdashery: A small clothier and haberdashery famous for specializing in enchanted outfits and accessories. The Wilric Gallery of Fine Art: One of the finer art galleries in the world, named after its founder, Johann Wilric. The only permanent piece is a statue of two elves with cracks radiating from their chests titled "The Journey of the Third Age". The Serntal Library of Elvish History: Not a member of the Library Network, the pet project of Donovan Storms is a literal library whose principal focus is deepening elf-human relationship. Droon and Bindlan-Southwest and South, respectively Droon and Bindlan are almost always referred to collectively. These two regions are the poorer and less-developed of the districts, and have a reputation for hosting criminals and smugglers of all kinds. Places of Interest: None listed, for obvious reasons. However, it is public knowledge Droon has a thriving black market and Bindlan is littered with safehouses for the de Long Cartel and other criminal enterprises. Guilds District- Northeast The Library, Adventurer's Hall, and and several magic vendors set up shop north of Eidras Market, eventually coalescing into a subdistrict of their own. While not an official district, the north side of Eidras Market is known as the Guilds District, and is one of the most fascinating and safest places in Grand Frellia. Places of Interest: The Adventurer's Hall: The central location for heroes across Doelle to make a living as adventurers and for regular people to contract the services of said adventurers. The Brellin Library: The second-largest library in the Serntal Library Network. This particular branch specializes in the study of Tribals and bardic magic. Eidras Market- East One of the busiest and best marketplaces in the world, Eidras is referred to colloquially as the Gold Storm. Attempting to do business in the center blocks of Eidras Market is said to leave all but the coolest heads spinning and all but the tightest wallests hemorrhaging. Places of Interest: Esret's Wholesale Magic Supply: The one-stop store for virtually any magician or unscientific spellcaster, Esret's has over 200 spell components available in bulk. The store also carries a wide selection of potions and talismans. BWL: Brellin Weapons Limited. They sell arms, armor, and gear from around the world, as well as some tactical weaponry and gear. The store outfits most of the Adventurer's Hall's notable members. The Goldstorm: The large open-air marketplace at the center of the Eidras Market. Jewelers, spice traders, adventurers looking to hock treasure in a hurry, and anyone looking to make money can be found here. Martin's: The pawnshop of the free world. Martin's is the single largest shop of its kind in Doelle, and maintains its reputation as the most reputable secondhand store in the city. Old Brellin Old Brellin is the old part of town from before it became the capitol of Grand Frellia. Though it has modernized and homogenized like the rest of the city, many of the old buildings and local businesses continue as they have since the earliest days of humanity. The old town is said to hold eight centuries of culture, as well as eight centuries of secrets. Places of Interest: Old House: The oldest human-built house in Serntal. Old House was built in year 16 as a keep against roving bands of raiding goblins. The old, smooth cobblestone holds fast even now. The Codex Homo:A small cottage concealing a massive underground tunnel network, in which is stored several thousand volumes, all entitled "Codex Homo". The books appear to be written in an ancient language. The purpose for their existence, as well as the identity of their author, remains unknown. The Red-hollow Tavern: A pleasant, quiet tavern where locals congregate at the end of the day. Locals, and heroes of high stature in their communities. This tavern is largely kept a secret from more urbanized Brellinites.